naomijohnsonfandomcom-20200213-history
NaomiJohnson Wiki
Naomi wants the victim's family to see she is sincere, and her goal is to let the victim's family know that their deceased loved ones' life existence on this earth was valuable. And make sure their death was not cut short in vain by transit deadly bus drivers. She believes that these bus drivers should go to jail. This mother of late music artist Sean said, "she believes in the cause of laws and effects that every action has a reaction." Their is a positive and negative dealing with these countless death.The negative is the injustice of death, and the positive is the drivers being held accountable. NJ Transit will continue killing because there is no consequence. Naomi said, "that people could look to her eyes and see her heart -to know that she is a sincere person that she is here with overwhelming sympathy and empathy for the slain victims like her son Deshon. "Not because of her compassion to fight for what right, she wants to help many victims' families to turn their pain into the fight for justice. She wants to reach out to family across New Jersey to know that someone cares about their loved one's untimely demise and life-changing injuries caused by NJ Transit and Coach USA reckless bus drivers. And for the family and victims find the strength to fight with her to hold these deadly bus drivers accountable and the bus companies who are not doing proper screening in hiring qualify drivers.Naomi believes that NJ Transit/Coach murder victim's family should be a vessel and a beacon of hope to justice and fighting for this cause of injustice and try not to be a slave to his or her emotions. She said, we have the power to defeat this corrupted transportation company, the corrupted politician who is supporting NJ Transit/Coach USA deadly bus drivers disgraced behavior. Moreover, bring change/justice if we come together to boycott transit and protest because there is power in number. And they can shine the light on the darkness of transportation, prosecutor, politician corruption that is dealing with these countless transit death caused by the bus companies hired incompetent drivers. She believed, "What's done in the dark will come to light, and thank God, the universe or our ancestors that he/she has created it to operate so!" Her son Deshon was purposely run over twice and dragged while knocking on the front door by Coach USA bus driver Wilson Romaine who was operating NJ Transit. Naomi believes anything is possible, especially in American and the trust in God. She said that as people who are fighting the corrupt justice system, could not put their trust in man and their detested lying lips. Naomi quotes six scripture that will manifest in the fight for justice. Matthew 19:26, "With man, this is impossible, but with God, all things are possible." Psalms 5:112 5 Goodwill comes to those who are generous and lend freely, who conduct their affairs with justice. Psalms 21:31 31 To do what is right and is just more acceptable to the LORD than sacrifice. Proverb 14:5 5''' An honest witness does not deceive, but a false witness pours out lies. Proverb 12:17 '''17 An honest witness tells the truth, but a false witness tells lies. Naomi said she is advocating for transit death victims. Naomi uses her son's Noneillah platform to raise awareness for innocent lives slain in the community by deadly so-called trained professional bus drivers. She provides the forum to grieving mothers, fathers, guardians, or parents to share their stories. Thus, so far, there is no other media outlet that allows mothers like Naomi to share their story about their child being slain by public transportation. Naomi is carrying out her son's vision through his Noneillah brand mission statement to giving upcoming performing artists, musicians, visual artists, models, and emerging designers a platform to share their talents. Along with''' helping to educate, inspire, and empower people to be there on child investigation and other tangible, valuable information. ' The Noneillah Talk Show reach a diverse audience as we are available on Noneillah Entertainment Roku Streaming Channel, Noneillah Talk Show YouTube Channel, Noneillah Talk Show Vimeo, Noneillah Talk Show Dailymotion Channel, Manhattan Community Cable Television, NY (MNN), Brooklyn, New York (BRIC) Community Television, Princeton Community Cable Television, and many more community cable televisions. The Noneillah Show Podcast, it reaches a diverse audience as we are available on Spottily, Anchor, Soundcloud, Mixcloud, Breaker, Google Podcast, Radio Public, Podomatic, Blubrry, Castbox, and other podcast streaming station. '''She want fight to see that the transit to be one with its truth.' Naomi is a great reliever in the truth and justice. Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse